In general, some vehicles are provided with a corner vane configured to control a flow of air moving from a front surface of a vehicle to a side surface thereof.
In FIG. 1, there is illustrated a vehicle having no corner vane. In detail, a corner panel 3 is installed between a front panel 2 and a door 4 of a vehicle 1. The corner panel 3 is not provided with a separate structure such as a corner vane for controlling the flow of air moving from a front surface of the vehicle 1 to a side surface thereof when the vehicle 1 moves. As such, if there is no structure for controlling the flow of air moving from the front surface of the vehicle to the side surface, a door of the vehicle may be easily contaminated when the vehicle moves. Unlike passenger cars, commercial vehicles such as trucks are mainly used in sites having a large degree of foreign material such as dust. If the flow of air moving from the front surface of the vehicle to the side surface cannot be controlled, such as in the described scenario, the door 4 of the vehicle and even a door glass may be contaminated.
To solve the above problem, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, an example in which a fixed corner vane 100 is provided on a corner panel 3 of the vehicle 1 was proposed. In this example, the corner panel 3 is provided with the corner vane 100 having a guide configured to control the flow of air moving from the front panel 2 to the door 4, so that contamination of the side surface of the vehicle 1 can be reduced by controlling the flow of air.
However, as such, if the fixed corner vane 100 is installed on the corner panel, the corner panel 3 protrudes to allow the corner vane 100 to be installed thereon, thus detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
In addition, even when the vehicle moves at a low speed at which the degree of contamination on the side surface of the vehicle is relatively low, air flows through the corner vane 100. Hence, there is a problem in that noise and vibrations may be caused by the flow of air through the corner vane 100.